A Reason To Stay
by LovingPipersBoys
Summary: After an unspeakable act was committed, will Riley and Zane find a way to stay together? Or will the pain be too much to overcome? Slash with lots of lemon.


**Summary: **After an unspeakable act was committed, will Riley and Zane find a way to stay together? Or will the pain be too much to overcome? Slash with lots of lemon.

**A Reason To Stay**

Head pounding.

Tears flowing.

Sad love songs playing loudly from a stereo in the far corner of a dimly lit bedroom_._

In the mist of it all lay a heartbroken boy with dark hair, beautiful eyes, and quivering full lips that cried out in pain and frustration.

_I was such a fool to believe that what we had was real. I was so naïve. I should have never allowed myself to fall for him, knowing full well that he would never be the person that I needed him to be._

He silently cursed himself for being so pathetic, weak and not to mention stupid. What possessed him to think, for one single moment that he could ever have a real relationship with a closeted jock? How could he have fallen for the curly headed blond so easily, so recklessly?

He knew the answer to that question.

The boy was sexy, his body was to die for and he had a mischievous smirk that sent shivers throughout his body. His laugh was infectious and with just one look Zane's heart melted into a pool of lust.

Whenever the two of them were together Riley made him feel like he was the most important thing in his world. He was so loving in those moments. Kissing him, holding him close, drinking in his features whenever he thought that he wasn't looking. He felt so loved, so safe in the boy's arms.

It was wonderful.

It had even gotten to the point where his day wasn't complete until he had some sort of contact with his favorite guy. His world revolved around the football player and he didn't want to be without him…ever.

The Korean boy never knew that it was possible to lose himself to another person as much as he had with Riley. He cared so much for him. He was sure that he loved him but, the only problem was that his boyfriend only loved him when no one else was around.

The fact was that Riley wasn't ready to come out as a gay male. He didn't want his team mates to treat him any differently and he was scared of what would happen to his position on the team if his secret came out. Even though Zane had told Riley that he would be there for him and help him through the coming out process, the boy still refused to be honest about who he was. After Zane had joined the team things had only gone from bad to worse.

Owen was a dick who's only pleasure in life was to screw with him about being gay, only further proving Riley's point. Although Zane easily shot back the insults, managing to shut the jerk up every time, his boyfriend wasn't confident enough to take that leap faith. He still cared about what other thought about him.

However, two days ago, had been the worse day of his life on the team and in that moment he regretted joining those group of jerks in the first place.

The guys from the team had gotten together for some "male bonding", meeting up to shoot pool, play basketball and head out to the movies. It took all he head not to rest his head on Riley's shoulder at the theater, instead he reminded himself that being close to him was good enough.

He couldn't hide the smile on his face when the blond winked at him and blew him kisses as the other guys focused on the movie. It wasn't exactly a coming out party per se but it was a little bit more daring then the boy had ever been and it made him feel so good to know that boy cared, even if he wasn't being open about it.

The evening was going well until Owen and a few of the other guys started talking off to the side and sending looks his way. Riley, obviously hearing what was being side, walked over to him quickly.

"We need to get you out of here now." He spoke in a panicked whisper, looking over his shoulder to make sure that no one else was listening.

"What's wrong handsome?"

He only scowled at him and gave him a look of warning.

This hurt Zane.

"Listen we have to leave now. They're going to hurt you and I don't want that to happen, so we have to go. Just say that you have to go home or something."

"Hey guys, want to share with the rest of us? Or is it something between boyfriends only?"

Riley growled, clenching his fist.

"Go to hell Drew. Zane just said that he has to go home now so I'm taking him home."

Riley moved to head towards the car, gesturing for him to follow when Owen's voice stopped them.

"Aww, isn't this sweet? Zane the fag and his boyfriend are going home for a romantic evening."

Everyone laughed and the dark haired boy knew that he had to say something fast before Riley flew off the handle.

"What's the matter Owen, jealous? I'll tell you what, if I'm ever desperate, horribly disfigured and dropped my standards as low as possible, I'll be sure to give you a call."

There was a chorus of laughter.

"Not on your life pillow biter. You fucking make me sick."

Zane only smiled.

"Like wise prick."

"Alright guys just knock it off," said Riley "The movie's over and it's getting late. Besides, you know that we have practice tomorrow."

Owen, took a few steps in their direction and smiled wickedly.

"Oh come on Ri. The night's still young and besides, we have something special planned for the new girl."

Zane rolled his eyes at the sound of his hot jock's nickname coming out of Owen's mouth as well as the insult tossed his way.

However, he was determined to show no fear as the group walked away with him and Riley following behind.

Riley ran a hand through his messy locks, his anxiety showing on his beautiful features.

"Damn it. Just be ready to defend yourself."

"Why?" His voice betraying his cool exterior. "What are they about to do to me Ri?"

"They are going to beat you up Zane. Most guys just go through some hazing and get a few welcoming taps from the team but Owen hates you. He's going to make sure that you hurt, bad."

"I'm sure that it won't be that bad. I can handle it."

"I hope so," replied the blond as they stopped at a parking lot a block away.

It was quiet, too quiet as the boys gathered together in a cluster, sending daggers at Zane with their eyes.

"Would you like to join the rest of the team Ri, or are you going to try to protect your girlfriend?"

"He is not my girlfriend and you know good and damn well that I'm not a faggot Owen. I'm no homo."

Zane flinched at Riley's words as he left his side to stand with the others.

He couldn't help but notice how the boy kept his eyes cast downward, avoiding him at all cost.

"Well Zane," his name was spit out as if it were the most vial thing Owen had ever said. "This is the part where we slap you around a little and welcome you to the team but you know that's not going to happen, right?"

"Whatever Owen. Can we just get your weirdo version of four play over with already?"

"You would love that, wouldn't you queer? Having a bunch of guys with their hands all over you. You're sick."

Zane laughed.

"Come on man, what's this all about?"

The Korean boy was growing tired of the boy's games. He just wanted to get this over with so he could go home and have some one on one time with his boyfriend.

Owen walked over to him and without another word punched him square in the jaw.

His world was spinning as he heard Riley's voice yell "What the hell are you doing Owen?"

"Teaching the princess how to be a man. How else is he going to be of any use to the team?"

A split second later he was back on his feet, returning the gesture, his fist connecting with Owen's nose with a loud pop before following it up with a kick to the boy's midsection. It knocked the wind right out of him and he now lay on the ground gasping for air.

Before Zane had the chance to gloat, the other members of the team were all over him, punching and kicking him.

"Kick the faggots ass!" Owen screamed.

He could only partially hear the argument going on between Riley and Owen.

"That's enough Owen! You've proved your point, what the hell ever that may be, so stop this or I'm telling coach and you'll lose your spot!"

"I knew that you two were getting it on."

"We are not together. Just because I don't want to watch him get hurt doesn't mean that I'm his gay lover Owen."

"Prove it then Ri. Go over there and get a few hits in. If you hit him twice, and I mean real fucking hits then I will stop this. If not, you'll be next."

Owen called off the other boys and they all watched as Riley walked over to him. Through blurred vision, Zane looked up at his boyfriend who's face he could barely make out. He stared at him intently for a second, mouthing "I'm sorry" before landing two of the hardest kicks to his stomach that the boy had ever felt.

His body shook violently not only due to the pain in his body but the pain in his heart as well.

How could his sweet, loving Riley do this to him?

How could he let those assholes do this to him?

He must have passed out because when he came to he was inside of Riley's car. He groaned and placed his arms around his aching stomach.

It hurt like hell.

"Zane, Zane! Oh my God, I'm so glad you're awake. You had me scared but don't worry, I'm going to get you to the hospital. Everything's fine baby, you're going to be ok."

That was the last thing he remembered before passing out again.

Two days later here he was sore, hurt and heartbroken.

How did his world go from perfect to this so quickly?

More tears rolled down his cheeks as memories of him and Riley filled his mind. Memories that were now going to be tainted by the blonde's ultimate betrayal.

How could Riley hurt him like this?

He would never lay a finger on the boy and would have killed anyone who dared to try but it had been so damn easy for the jock to betray him. The one person who loved him for who he really was.

A soft knock on the door captured his attention.

"Go away!" He shouted.

He didn't want to talk to anyone. He just wanted to be left alone.

Obviously ignoring his request, someone turned the knob and entered the room. His blood boiled at the sight of Riley. His head hung low his eyes only meeting his for a brief second.

"I…umm…I…just…wanted to see…how you were doing."

Zane laughed bitterly.

"How exactly do you think I feel Riley?"

"Listen Za…"

Zane sat up, instantly regretting it as pain jolted through him. But he didn't care, instead he faced Riley who cautiously sat down on the edge of the bed.

"No, you listen! I am so sick and tired of being your little dirty secret. I have stood by your side even though you ignored me and laughed at all of the gay jokes that _your _team mates told. I have listened to the names that you have called people like _us_ and I have dealt with all of your bullshit. I have sacrificed my feelings for you on more than one occasion. Don't you know that it kills me to be around you at school without holding your hand, kissing you, touching you, something to let the world know that you're mine, that you're the guy I love? Shit Ri, I would have done anything for you! I would have gotten on my knees and begged if that's what it took to make you happy and then you allow them to hurt me. Worst of all.." he trailed off as more tears slid down his cheeks.

Riley's eyes were just as glazed over as he reached out to wipe his boyfriend's tears away. Zane immediately away pushed his hand.

It wasn't an easy thing to do.

"_You _hurt me. You hit me Ri. You did the worse thing that one person could do to another. But you know something? Your kick, no matter how hard, will never hurt me as badly you've hurt me emotionally. You broke my heart. I gave you everything. I gave you my all and all I got was crap in return. So now, I'm done. Do you understand me? DONE!"

"You don't mean that. You can't leave me." Said Riley as he climbed on the bed, straddling his legs, kissing his bruised face.

"Get the hell off of me Riley!"

"No damn it!" The blond said taking hold of the boys wrist.

"I'm a huge asshole and I will never forgive myself for hurting you, alright. And I know that I royally screwed up but I'll make it up to you, I promise. You just have to give me a chance. Please Za, I love you."

Zane had been waiting forever to hear those words but the bitter taste of parking lot ass kicking was still too fresh in his mind.

"It's funny how you're able to say that with such feeling Ri. I almost believed you, almost. Maybe you should have thought about how much you loved me before you chose to do Owen's biding like a spineless bitch. Now get the hell out of my room and out of my life."

The larger boy looked down at him, his eyes full of hurt, love and lust. A very dangerous mixture indeed. His grip on his lover tightening as a wave of possessiveness washed over him.

"I love you more than anything in the world and I'm not about to let you go."

Without another word Riley pressed their lips together with Zane fighting against him. He was doing pretty good until the larger boy grabbed him by the legs, pulling him down until he was flat on his back. He started kissing his neck, every few seconds nibbling on the sensitive flesh before recapturing those perfect lips.

Zane hated himself for moaning. His body responding to the touch that it longed for, the only touch that could reduce him to a quivering mass. He arched his back, rubbing their erections together with an urgent need for release. He knew that he should hate Riley and never speak to him again for what he had done to him but his heart and his body wouldn't corporate, they both wanted him, they both needed him.

With the raven haired boy's mouth open, Riley to advantage of the opportunity to thrust his tongue inside, deepening their kiss to an almost painful intensity. He then tugged at his shirt as the boy painfully lifted his arms with a grunt before his head crashed back down to pillow below.

Seeing the pain on his boyfriend's face hurt the teen. It was his fault that this happened and he would do anything to take away the pain. He planted a soft kiss on Zane's lips before bowing his head lower, kissing and caressing every single bruise along the way.

There were so many of them on the chiseled, slender form. It was a shamed that such a work of art had been damaged but it was even a bigger shame that he had done nothing to stop it.

The salt of his own tears blanketed his tongue as he continued to kiss his lovers pain away before running his tongue over the boy's right nipple, causing a moan to escape his lips. Riley continued his assault for a while before moving his attention to the left side. The feel of Zane's hands on his arm further motivated him into action. Making his way down his lover's body he stopped at the belt buckle, unbuckling it quickly before moving onto the zipper and removing the offending article, freeing the boy's throbbing erection. With another kiss on the lips and giving Zane the smirked that he knew he loved, the jock placed himself between his boyfriends legs, licking up and down his long shaft. Wrapping his lips around the head Riley's cock sucking gently before licking ever so slowly over the small slit. Zane's body shook in response as his mouth filled with the sticky sweetness of his lovers pre cum.

"Shit Ri. What are you doing to me?" Questioned Zane incoherently.

The blond pulled back, looked him in the eye and smiled.

"Giving you a reason to stay with me."

"This is not enough and we both know it." He breathed heavily, his hand holding onto the muscular boy's forearms tightly.

"I know that babe, but it's a damn good start."

With that he took in every inch of him, bobbing his head up and down, his reward a chorus of moans, growls and screams from the love of his life. The wonderful sounds kept coming as he continued to work him in and out of his mouth, slow and torturous at first before his speed increased bring the boy closer and closer to climax.

Zane came with a scream of Riley's name, his body shaking and shuttering as he lost himself to the moment of his release. Only to have his ass probed by the boy's tongue.

"Oh God. Ah, Ri. Damn." His voice cracked.

His heart was racing at the speed of light, his mind and body going almost numb. He was so lost that he didn't notice that his legs had been lifted over muscular boy's shoulders, the head of his cock penetrating his entrance.

Suddenly the pain that had taken over his body seemed to disappear, replacing it with a new pain mixed with pleasure. As the boy gently pushed into him.

It was nice and slow.

For once Riley wasn't fucking him like a mad man. Instead he was making love to him, nice and slowly and tender. He then began kissing his legs and rubbing his thighs for a little while before putting his feet back onto the bed and leaning over to kiss him.

It was a long deep passionate kiss as Riley wrapped his arm around his waist, drawing him in close as he continued to thrust slowly, grinding his hips as he entered him.

For someone who was new to all of this Riley was so good, so perfect.

The boy's lips left his if only to draw in some air. Zane buried his head in the nook of Riley's neck, kissing on the exposed skin before licking it and running his fingers through the boy's hair.

Riley grunted and moaned in his ear before the speed and force of his thrust sped up.

"Ah…ah…yeah…fuck…ah. I love you so much Za, so much."

He spoke lustfully before returning to recapture his lips, there kiss was rough and their impending orgasm grew closer and closer and closer until they both saw stars. Moaning each others names.

Riley arms felt like jell-o as he collapsed on top of Zane, their naked body pressed together as they waited for their sense to return.

Once he was able to move, Riley laid beside his boyfriend, pulling the boy's head onto his chest. Zane wrapped his arm around Riley's waist as sleep pulled at their consciousness.

Both thought about the days ahead.

Each wondering what Monday would bring once they were back at school and in front of an audience.

Hopefully they would both make the right decision but for tonight, they both had a reason to stay.

If only for tonight.


End file.
